The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium×hortorum known by the varietal name ‘Maestro Deep Lavender’. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding ‘Tiffany’ (female parent) (unpatented) and ‘Americana New Violet’ (male parent) (unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop compact zonal geraniums. The new variety exhibits more free flowering when compared to its female parent. ‘Maestro Deep Lavender’ is free flowering like its male parent, but exhibits double flowers and a different flower color. The new variety also differs in leaf color and the deepness of the lavender colored petals in comparison to ‘Tango Lavender’. Free flowering, good leaf zonation, and excellent greenhouse and outdoor performance of ‘Maestro Deep Lavender’ helps to distinguish it from other varieties known to the breeder. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety was grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 16° C. night temperature and 20° C. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium. The new variety exhibits rooting at 7-10 days under optimal conditions and has a response time of six to seven weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm. container.